


Permission

by queenmidalah



Series: Dominance and Submission [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ward finds himself in a dark alcove and his lips on Simmons', he soon discovers he needs permission for that privilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

It had all started out innocently enough. A mission had gone well, and they were given the go ahead for some downtime while they remained in Salamanca. They would remain in Spain for a week before heading back to the States for whatever new mission they had. Or at least be in route before getting it.

Once word came down, Coulson had insisted on a team bonding night. They would all go out for dinner and drinks, while checking out the Spanish night life in the city. May had wanted to protest, but Coulson wouldn't have it. Ward admitted he wasn't sure either, but if May couldn't protest, neither could he. Coulson said it was definite down time, which meant even in dress. He proved that even further when Coulson, himself, had shown up without his normal suit and was actually wearing jeans.

But it hadn't been Coulson that had caught his eye, or even May, who wore a low cut top and figure hugging pants. It had been Jemma Simmons, who had been talking to Skye when they joined the group. Simmons, prim and proper, sometimes awkward, Simmons, was dressed in a quintessential little black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Normally the biochemist wore little make-up, but she had definitely gone with more for their night out. It suited her, completing her look with a pair of stilettos he didn't know how she managed to balance on, and hair that looked like she had simply rolled out of bed after a romp. He quickly had pushed the idea out of his head of Simmons in bed, especially when he immediately envisioned it as his.

The group had headed out, enjoying their dinner before heading to a club where the drinks flowed easily while the women dragged the men onto the dance floor. They had all decided that they wanted to try a different club, so had found one not too far from the first. The music beat through them with a heavy bass. It was obvious this club catered to those that weren't into the pop scene, but Ward wouldn't exactly say they were Goth. He had to admit, it was more his preference than the other club had been.

The drinks continued to flow at a rate that left even the more stoic visages of May and Coulson quite... lubricated for lack of a better term. Skye and Fitz had decided that they were going to remain with one another all night, never wavering from dancing close to one another regardless of the song playing.

Ward had noticed that Coulson and May had rarely strayed from each other, but that was no real surprise. After what he had once observed before calling things off with May, he knew there was a connection there. It was then that he realized he wasn't sure where Simmons was. Leaving his team members, he saw her near a dark alcove. He knew the restrooms were in that direction, so he figured that's where she had gone. He still had wanted to make sure. 

The crowd had been pretty tight as he got closer to where she stood. A shift amongst all those bodies had him being pushed towards her, his body pressing Simmons' further into the alcove and against a wall.

Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the liquor, maybe it was how luscious her lips looked, or how simply luscious *she* looked all night, but Grant was unable to stop himself from lowering his head and capturing her mouth with his. He took a moment to taste her, not expecting her next move.

Simmons hand moved between them and her fingers curled around his neck. He stiffened, but her touch wasn't harsh. It was gentle, but still firm as she pushed him away. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, but there was a gleam in her eye he had never seen.

"You do not get to kiss me," she said in that damnable English accent that always left him reeling. 

"Jemma, I--," Ward started. Her fingers uncurled from his throat, moving up to his jaw before a slender finger was pressed to his lips, silencing him.

"You do not have permission to kiss me," she said again. "That is a privilege earned. You haven't earned that privilege yet."

She lowered her hand. "I'm sorry," he finally got out. Maybe he had read the signals wrong. Maybe she wasn't interested. Even with the drinks they had consumed.

"Do not apologize," Jemma said. She pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him away as she straightened from the wall. She adjusted her dress back to the length it should have been. His leg had apparently moved between hers and the skirt had ridden up her thighs. Once she was done, she straightened her back and had such a strong, regal look; it left him wanting to take her lips once more.

"You simply need to earn the privilege to kiss me, if it is what you want," Jemma said.

Ward's eyebrow arched. "I..."

"Silence," Jemma said her voice stern and soft. "I did not say you could speak yet." That shocked Ward in a way that had him shutting up.

"You have a lot to learn, Grant Ward," Jemma said. "If you so wish to earn the privilege to kiss me, and more, then you will learn."

Before he could question what she meant, she pushed past him. She walked with such confidence as she walked away, her hips swaying as she went. She didn't even give a glance to those men, and women, who turned to watch her walk away.

Ward stood there, stunned, trying to figure out what had just happened. He was immensely confused, but very much intrigued. He needed to find out more, but he had no idea where he was even going to start to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere and is going to be a series of ficlets most likely.


End file.
